Graphic servers such as ARINC 661 servers may be employed on aircraft to display graphics on cockpit displays. The graphic servers may be implemented using a separate general-purpose processing unit and a separate graphics processing unit.
To reduce cockpit display power, weight and cost, it is desirable to employ lower power and lower weight options. Various types of integrated circuits, such as some system-on-chips (SoC) can integrate a microprocessor (CPU) along with a graphical processing unit (GPU), memory blocks and other peripheral interfaces into a single silicon die. SoCs may provide a lower powered and lower weight option for implementing a graphics server, but may also provide lower performance compared with a design using a separate general-purpose processing unit and a separate graphics processing unit. Some integrated circuits (including SoCs), however, may include a multi-core processor as the general-purpose processing unit. Advantageous use of a plurality of the processor cores in parallel in the multi-core processor may prevent performance loss when implementing a graphics server.
Hence, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for providing a graphic server using a lower power and weight integrated circuit that uses a plurality of processor cores in parallel to reduce potential performance loss. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.